desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gabrielle Solis
Gabrielle Solis (née Marquez, previously Lang) is vain, shallow, and materialistic, but underneath she is thoughtful and caring, and loves her friends on Wisteria Lane dearly and will always help in a crisis. She tends to be reckless and acts first then thinks later, often thinking of herself before others, but regretting it later and making amends. She is very attractive and has the ability to wrap men around her little finger. 'Storylines (Seasons 1-6)' 'Backstory' Gabrielle Marquez was born into a small town in Mexico in 1976, where her family was very poor. When she was five, her father was diagnosed with cancer and died. When she was 15 years old, she was sexually assaulted by her stepfather, Alejandro, and left home the next day. Unfortunately her mother blamed Gabrielle, thinking she was jealous. Five years later, she seduced a fashion photographer and became a model. Soon after, she attracted the affections of the rich Carlos Solis, who she married. Shortly after, they moved to Wisteria Lane in 2003. '2004-2005' At the beginning of the series, Gabrielle Solis is having an affair with her teenage gardener John Rowland. Gabrielle feels that John treats her with love, unlike Carlos who is never there and is unwilling to discuss emotions. Carlos, however, suspects Gaby is cheating on him, and asks his mother, Juanita, to visit and keep an eye on Gabrielle. She does her best to keep Juanita busy but Juanita photographs Gabrielle with John. John chases her for the camera but, not looking where she is going, is hit by a car driven by Andrew Van de Kamp (who was drunk) and slips into a coma. Gabrielle disposes of the camera but is forced to confess to John's mother, Helen, about the affair after Helen assumed John was sleeping with Susan. Gabrielle learns that she is pregnant, as a result of Carlos swapping her birth control pills with sugar pills. She almost leaves him after discovering the truth but blackmails him into taking care of the baby in return for her testimony at his trial for gay hate crimes. Just as the trial is about to end however, John tells Carlos about their affair and that he could be the father of Gaby's baby. In a fit of rage, Carlos goes after John, and is convicted for the hate crimes, leaving Gabrielle in an uncertain situation. '2005-2006' Carlos is in jail and unwilling to forgive Gabrielle for her affair. Eventually she apologizes, and he forgives her. Gabrielle loses the baby after falling down the stairs while running away from Caleb Applewhite, who had broken into her house. After Carlos is released from prison, he and Gabrielle try for another baby, but discover she cannot get pregnant because of the injuries she suffered when she miscarried. She and Carlos try to adopt, but Helen Rowland worked for the adoption agency, and as revenge for Gaby's affair with John, tells them she would make sure that they never adopt a child. Next, the couple tries to adopt pole-dancer Libby Collins's daughter, who they name Lily, but Libby changes her mind and takes her daughter back. Finally they ask their maid, Xiao-Mei, to be their surrogate after she admits that she is in danger of being deported. Xiao-Mei gets pregnant but Gabrielle finds out that she and Carlos are having an affair. Following this, she surprisingly does not blow up at Carlos. She kicks him out but tells Xiao Mei that she is staying with her until the baby is born. '2006-2007' Xiao-Mei's baby is born on Orson and Bree Hodge's wedding day. Much to their horror, they see that the baby is black and consequently isn't Carlos and Gaby's child. The doctor admits that the wrong embryo was transferred in Xiao-Mei but Carlos and Gaby's embryo didn't take so the baby was given to its biological parents and Carlos and Gabrielle divorced. Gabrielle changed her last name back to Marquez. She decided to go back to modeling but discovered she was now too old and began mentoring young girls in beauty pageantry instead. She also returned to the dating scene, first dating the father of one of the pageant girls, and then her "stalker", (Zach Young). Later, in the season, she met mayoral candidate Victor Lang, who pursued her despite her insistence that she wasn't interested. She eventually accepted his proposal, and they married in the season finale on May 19, 2007, although shortly afterward she overheard Victor saying that he married her because she would be good for the "Latino vote" in the upcoming election for governor, and, distraught, went to Carlos for comfort (who, in the meantime, had been dating Edie Britt). '2007-2008' Gabrielle and Carlos planned to escape together; however, Edie staged a suicide attempt, and Carlos felt that he could not leave her, though he continued the affair. They were discovered when Edie hired a private detective and she showed the photos to Victor. He took Gabrielle out on a boat trip, where she assumed he was going to murder her, so she hit him over the head with an oar and called Carlos for help. They fought Victor and he fell overboard, nowhere to be seen and presumed dead, but was later found, washed up and claiming to have amnesia to everyone but Gabrielle. She decided, after Victor threatened her, to leave town with Carlos, but this turned out to be unnecessary - Victor was killed during the tornado which hit Wisteria Lane. In the aftermath, (which also blinded Carlos), Gabrielle and Carlos remarried. Also in season 4, it is revealed that Gabrielle's father died of cancer when she was five. Her mother told her not to cry so as not to upset her dying father. He wanted Gabrielle to be perpetually smiling, and so (she admits to Lynette) that's the way she's been ever since. She feels uncomfortable around cancer patients because of her father. Five years following the events of Season 4, Gabrielle’s life has changed dramatically. Despite previous medical doubts, Gaby unexpectedly became pregnant twice. She is initially shown as being worn down, having gained some weight and taken on massive responsibilities that her blind husband cannot assist her with. She and Carlos are essentially “broke” and Carlos became a massage therapist. Gaby is shown ill-adjusted to her new life. '2008-2009' Both of her daughters, Juanita Solis and Celia Solis, have a weight issue. While this concerns Gaby, Carlos seems to be less worried. Early in the season, Carlos is told that he will regain his sight, worrying Gabrielle as she fears Carlos will no longer find her attractive, so she begins a slow transition towards her former appearance. When Carlos’s vision is restored, Gabrielle’s efforts throughout the past five years do not go unnoticed. She had sold nearly all her designer wardrobe in order to keep her family afloat. Carlos ultimately quits his job as a masseur and takes a high-paying business job so that he can support his family as Gabrielle did. With a large income and more relaxed lifestyle, Gabrielle succeeds her goal of regaining her former beauty but realizes motherhood and years of looking after Carlos has changed her for the better. Gabrielle also covers up for Carlos's boss, Bradley, when she discovers he is having an affair. She does it so Carlos will receive a higher wage and more time off. Eventually Gabrielle comes to her senses and tells his wife, Maria. Later, Carlos and Gabrielle are horrified to learn that Maria killed Bradley when he told her that he was leaving her for his mistress. Gabrielle later gets jealous when Carlos hires his ex girlfriend, Lucy, as his right hand lady in the company which he took over from Bradley. Gabrielle gets Lynette a job with them so she can spy on Carlos and Lucy. In the next episode, Gabrielle gets fed up with Carlos being at work all the time, due to Lucy's orders that everyone has to work more hours. Gabrielle is happy when Carlos decides to let Lucy go due to the way she treats people. Gabrielle is highly affected by the death of Edie and remembers the friendly competitions for men they once had. She recalls Edie insisting that she wouldn't survive past fifty and is saddened to realize that Edie was right. At the conclusion of the season, Gaby agrees to take in Carlos's teenage niece, Ana Solis, who was being raised by Aunt Connie. Ana immediately tests Gaby's patience when she is asked to do some chores, she instead gets the Scavo boys to clean the house because "they asked to hang out with her" 2009-2010 Ana continues to test Gaby's patience by wearing inappropriate clothes to school, stealing money from her purse, and sneaking out of the house at night, which causes Gaby to refuse to become Ana's legal guardian. However, when Ana reveals her intentions of rushing through life, Gaby sees herself in her and signs the paperwork officially becoming Ana's legal guardian, 24/7. Ana thinks Gaby is too mean, and Gaby explains that she wishes someone had been mean to her at Ana's age. When John Rowland returns, this causes some problems with Gabrielle and Carlos. He thinks that she still wants to look nice for her ex-lover. When Gaby shows up at John's restaurant (which is where Carlos is having his business dinner) she doesn't put any effort into her look. She tells Carlos that she has stood by him for 11 years. She stayed with him when he was poor, blind and when he "knocked her up twice." When Ana begins to fall for John, Gaby intervenes and tells John to stay away. He then tells her he was only flirting with Ana to see if she still had feelings for him. He then offers for her to run off with him and his new found wealth. He then kisses Gaby just as Ana walks in. She then later confesses her past affair with John to Ana, and the two finally mend fences as Gaby declares her love for Carlos. Gaby then gives her answer to John when she sends a photo strip of them together, torn right down the middle. When Gabrielle finds out Lynette is pregnant, she is angered her friend kept this secret rather than risk her job. She does try to make peace but when Lynette sues Carlos, she angrily rejects their friendship. In "Boom Crunch", while Gabrielle and Lynette are fighting during a Christmas block party, a plane crash-lands on Wisteria Lane. Lynette pushes Celia out of the path of the plane. In "You Gotta Get a Gimmick" Gabrielle told Carlos the reason she didn't want to be reminded of her Mexican heritage-because of how poor she was and she never wanted her girls to know she lived like that. Carlos told her they should know where their mother came from and the sacrifice their people made, to which Gabrielle agreed. Trivia *Gabrielle is seen smoking in the Pilot episode of Desperate Housewives. But she is not seen smoking again in the show, it is presumed she gave up after the birth of her two children, Juanita and Celia. *The families of Gabrielle and Carlos Solis are from the Mexican city of Guadalajara. Category:Main characters